


Reaching, Hindered

by MothMeetsFlame



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Crack and Smut, Drabble, Eyebrow Sex, Eyebrows, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, One Shot, Other, Unrequited Love, What Was I Thinking?, but not really, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Somebody write fanfiction about Jared’s eyebrows falling in love with each other. Bonus points if it has weird eyebrow sex in it.</p><p>"It curled outward, quivering in the light breeze of the air conditioner as if straining to touch it’s mirrored twin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching, Hindered

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](http://soullessbrothers.tumblr.com/post/95944256745/somebody-write-me-fanfiction-about-jareds) on Tumblr and... I don't know what possessed me to actually write it. Just... I'm done. Someone, please shoot me now.

Small muscles in Jared’s forehead shifted in sleep, the evenly matched curves of his brow nearly touching together as they creased, but they were unable to do so with the chasm of skin between them.

A set, a pair, not always moving as one, but together nonetheless, they needed nothing more than the knowledge that the other was there, lying in neat little strands, close enough to weave together, fit perfectly into each other with space enough to breathe, to arch and twitch, to contort into shapes reminiscent of the most passionate of emotions.

A small strand reached defiantly from the center to the other side. It curled outward, quivering in the light breeze of the air conditioner as if straining to touch it’s mirrored twin.

Jared’s steady breathing hitched, and he turned over, rubbing his face on the pillow just long enough for the friction to stimulate the unsteady bristles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of this OTP? Me too. It's kinda strange how much I like it.


End file.
